Perfect Lover
by Lynn Young
Summary: The person Aomine Daiki chooses to be his lover must live up to his high standards if they are going to be allowed to be with someone as great as him, and Aomine has his sights set on a certain blond.


Perfect Lover

Edited and proofread by Tomo (whisperinthecrowd).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Dark blue eyes secretly watched as Kise removed his first layer of clothing, strands of blond hair falling out of place as the sweater was pulled off over his head. Swallowing in anticipation, the tanned boy's eyes quickly darted back to his locker in front of him when the other turned to him to converse. He didn't listen to the slightly shorter boy's words, merely nodding every once in a while as the blond continued to speak. Glancing from the corners of his eyes, Aomine's breath hitched when saw the model's hands reaching for the top button of his shirt. He licked his lips, desperately wishing that the other's hands would move faster as they unbuttoned the shirt slowly.

_It's as if he's going this slowly just to torture me!_

Aomine released the breath he didn't realize he was holding in when the blond finally slid his light blue shirt off. He automatically focused his attention on Kise's pale chest, forcing himself to focus on its size rather than the other boy's tempting pink nipples.

The tanned boy turned back to his locker before sighing in disappointment. He picked up the pen sitting in his locker and jotted down his observations for the day onto the chart he kept taped on the back wall of his locker.

"Aominecchi?"

_They still haven't grown any bigger…_

"Hey, Aominecchi!"

_I was so sure they would this time…_

"Aominecchi!"

The power forward was startled out of his thoughts when he finally noticed Kise (who had finished changing) standing right before him, his face only a few centimeters apart from Aomine's own. He let out a manly sound of surprise (because Aomine Daiki did _not_ yelp) before jumping back a few steps and slamming his locker shut, making sure the other couldn't see its contents.

"Let's go! Everyone else has gone to the gym already!" Aomine grunted in agreement before following the energetic blond.

By the time the two of them finished their daily one-on-one, everyone else on the team had already left. As per usual, Aomine watched the blond change, swallowing when Kise's fingers reached the waistband of his shorts. He faced his locker when the blond pulled his shorts down in fear of getting aroused at the sight of Kise without pants on (which, Aomine had learned from a previous experience, was not an enjoyable situation). His eyes automatically locked onto the chart in the back of his locker, causing him to sigh.

To say Aomine was frustrated about Kise's lack of development in the chest area was an understatement. The tanned boy had his reasons, whether they were logical or not.

Yes, Aomine's reasons were simple (as well as selfish): he wanted to shape Kise Ryouta into his ideal lover.

Already, without having to change or improve anything, the blond was closer to perfect in terms of what Aomine looked for in a romantic interest than the power forward had ever dreamt possible: a gorgeous face (by far, the most gorgeous one Aomine had ever seen) and beautiful, bright eyes that sparkled more than any gem ever could whenever he looked at Aomine; white, porcelain skin that always glows in the most pure and untainted of ways; soft, silky hair that felt as pleasant to the touch as it looks; a cheerful and lively atmosphere that made even the gloomiest of people (including Aomine himself) brighten up when around him; a strong yet adorable personality that allowed him to stand up for himself as well as win the hearts of millions at the same time; determination and willpower that allowed him to always stands back up and challenges whatever stood in his way; and a love and talent for basketball that could compete with Aomine's own.

_Seriously, why does everything about him have to be so perfect? _The power forward wondered as he stole another glance at the blond, nearly drooling at the sight of Kise without his pants on. Aomine shook his head violently, forcing himself to come back to his senses. _No! That's not right! There's no way I could be turned on by someone who doesn't have boobs, no matter how perfect everything else about him is!_

That's right, Kise was only one small step away from becoming the living manifestation of Aomine's ideal traits for a lover. All he was missing was a pair of D-cups (or bigger, of course). So until the blond grows a rack that Aomine deems worthy of himself, he refused to acknowledge any physical attraction he felt towards Kise. He could not accept the fact that he might possibly felt lust for another guy (in his delusional mind, Kise didn't completely count as a guy due to his unnaturally pretty face), and therefore aimed to complete his ideal by making the blond's chest grow. After all, Aomine Daiki was not gay; he loves huge tits.

And that is how Aomine's thoughts led him to where he was now: observing the blond's chest as the other took off his t-shirt, sweat causing it to stick to Kise's slender yet muscular form.

The tanned boy licked his lips as he felt his mind begin to wander, but quickly forced his thoughts to return to the progress of his attempts at increasing the blond's chest size. (After all, there was no way Aomine Daiki could get excited at the sight of such a flat chest.)

Despite all the yogurt and milk he constantly feeds the blond, the model's milky white chest had not grown one bit. _Dammit. Maybe I should ask Satsuki for advice after all._ But then again, Aomine didn't feel like getting beaten senseless (again) anytime soon.

_If feeding him dairy products doesn't work, then what should I do? They say that the best way to increase breast size is to consume a lot of dairy and…_

Aomine gulped.

_…And to constantly massage them…_

Aomine felt his cheeks loosen as he imagined himself rubbing the model's chest, the thought of pleasured moans passing through Kise's pink lips as the taller man massaged the sensitive flesh and teased the erect nipples caused arousal to stir in his stomach.

Dark blue eyes widened. _Oh fuck._ Aomine looked down only to have his fears confirmed. His wandering imagination (read lustful fantasy) made him hard. And more than that, Aomine realized in horror, the thought of touching _another guy's_ chest made him hard!

Aomine quickly turned away so the blond couldn't see the bulge in his shorts. Kise, in response, turned towards the tanned boy. "Aominecchi? What's wrong? Aren't you going to change?"

"Uhh…" The power forward looked over his shoulder to glance at the other boy. He excitedly noted the way Kise's slacks were unbuttoned and his shirt was wide open, giving Aomine a full view of the model's flat stomach and chest, as well his captivatingly pink nipples. _He looks so delicious right now…_ He absentmindedly thought, banging his head against the locker next to his own the moment he processed his internal dialogue.

"Aominecchi?! What are you doing?!"

Aomine's head fell in despair. This couldn't mean that he was gay, right? Just because he got hard when he thought about touching Kise's chest and had the tendency to get excited whenever he saw the blond with more skin exposed than usual didn't necessarily mean he was into other guys, right?

"Hey, Aominecchi!"

_Yeah, that's right! I've never been turned on by the sight or thought of any other guy, so there's no way I'm gay! Kise is just a special exception!_

"Aomi—! Hmm….?"

_…Wait, what? Kise is a special exception? Why? Because he has a pretty face? Because he has sparkly eyes? Because he has soft, silky hair? Or is it because of something else..? _Aomine wondered as he turned back to look at the blond. He gasped when he saw the model staring into his locker. _Fuck!_

_"_Ki-Kise!" He pushed the shorter boy back a bit before slamming his locker shut. "Aominecchi, those papers….they had things about my chest written on them… Why..?"

With wide blue eyes, the power forward could only bring himself to stare dumbly at the other boy, his body not allowing him to do anything else.

"That's why you've been sharing all your yogurt and milk with me? It said that the goal was to get my chest to be the same size as Momocchi's…"

Aomine opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't get any words to come out. He stood there, frozen, as Kise slowly walked towards him.

"Why…?" Aomine merely continued to stare at the blond as tears welled up in Kise's alluring amber eyes. _The tears are making his eyes sparkle more than usual…_ "Why would you want something like that..?" The tanned boy felt his heart rate increased painfully as the shorter boy took the final small step and closed the distance between them. _He's so close…_ Grasping Aomine's black shirt with both hands, Kise looked up into dark blue eyes as his tears threatened to spill. _Wait, don't tell me…_

_Am I seriously in love with this guy?_

"Aominecchi… The current me….isn't good enough..?"

And with that, Aomine felt his remaining self-restraint bade him farewell and faded away into oblivion.

Briskly, he turned the rest of his body to face the other boy before grabbing Kise's slender white wrists, eliciting a startled gasp from the blond, and pinning him against the lockers.

"A-Aominecchi?! What are you—?!" Kise's words were broken off with a gasp when the tanned boy pressed up against him. Aomine groaned as he trapped the model between the lockers and his body, the proof of his arousal rubbing against the other's bare stomach through the thin material of his gym shorts.

"What?! Why—mmn!" Aomine didn't give him a chance to finish his question, choosing instead to cover Kise's tantalizing, pink lips with his own. The tanned boy pulled Kise's arms above his head and restrained both at the wrists with one hand. His free hand trailed down to harshly tweaked a pink nipple. He mentally smirked when he felt the bud harden from his rough treatment.

Kise moaned as the power forward continued to twist and pull at his nipple, allowing Aomine's tongue to slip past his lips and into his mouth. Aomine tasted the blond eagerly, swiping his tongue along every inch of Kise's mouth.

He broke off the kiss when he noticed tears streaming down the other's face. He traced the tears' path from Kise's jaw to his amber eyes with his tongue before trailing down to the shorter boy's pale neck. The model cried out when Aomine sank his teeth into his shoulder, biting so hard it left a red mark.

"Why are you doing this?" The blond gasped out between sobs, struggling uselessly against the power forward's strong grip on his wrists. "Don't you just want some big-breasted girl?!"

"No." Finally releasing the other's slender white wrists, the tanned boy pulled back to look at Kise and gently cupped one of the blond's flushed cheeks. "No. I thought I did, but you made me finally understand what it is I want."

"Eh?" The blond blinked in surprise before staring into dark blue eyes.

Aomine leaned down, pressing his forehead against the other boy's. "I want _you_, Kise. No one else will work. It has to be you."

Kise gasped, shock written clearly across his face. "But... Aominecchi..."

The tanned boy clicked his tongue at the other's hesitant voice. "I've already decided, Kise! It took me a damn long time to finally come to terms with my feelings, so there's no way I'm going to let you say no!"

Kise looked down, blond bangs covering his amber eyes. "But you always say that cute girls with big breasts are your type…"

Aomine cupped the blond's other cheek before pulling Kise's face up and staring into startled amber eyes. "Listen to me already when I say that I want you and no one else!" The power forward yelled, frustrated with Kise's refusal to accept his confession (even if it started off with him attacking the blond). "If I could be satisfied with someone else, do you really think I would've spent so much time and effort trying to make your chest grow instead of just finding some random chick with big tits?!" The blond opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the taller boy went on.

"Everything about you is perfect, too perfect! You're so fucking perfect that just the thought of touching you made me hard even though you're a guy!" The blond gasped, amber eyes widening as his flushed cheeks turned a deeper red at the power forward's blunt statements.

Kise swallowed before blinking slowly, the tears that had stopped due to his previous shock forming once again. _Fuck. How can a crying face be so goddamn sexy?_

"…So you really do love me? More than anyone else…..you love me?"

"I do." At this point, Aomine felt no hesitation. Seeing the blond in such an endearingly defenseless state forced him to realize why he had been so set out on changing Kise instead of just trying to find some girl with a huge rack. _There's no way I'll ever want anyone this much again in my entire life._

_I don't want anyone but Kise. He's been the only one I wanted all along._

"But let me get something straight: I'm not gay. I'm not interested in guys, so don't misunderstand." He spoke with a matter-of-factly tone. Ignoring the confusion on Kise's face, he continued, "You just happen to be the sole exception."

With those words, Kise's tears overflowed and fell from his eyes. "Aominecchi..!" He threw his arms around Aomine's neck before crying out, "Me too….! I've always, always loved you..!"

Dark blue eyes widening, Aomine felt his face warmed up at the blond's confession.

_No girl's tits will ever be able to arouse me nearly as much as this guy does, that's for sure_, he thought before wrapping his strong arms around Kise's waist and holding him close.

* * *

I was inspired to write this while reading the doujinshi To Yellow by Escapizma.


End file.
